pandorasascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora's Ascension Wiki
Welcome to the Pandora's Ascension Wiki An experimental attempt at expanding the world of Pandora's Ascension for the purpose of providing players with a deeper look at the inner workings of the world. This page is the headquarters of the Pandora's Ascension Lexicons, World-building games designed to be played on wikis. What is a Lexicon? The game Lexicon is a world-building game made by Neel Krishnaswami. In essence, it's a game where the players write up definitions on bits and pieces of a given game world. The catch is that each definition has to reference several other definitions, and you're not allowed to reference yourself. So the definitions start needing to incorporate the output of everyone else, making a wonderfully interconnected world at the end. I borrowed most of the rules and format of this page from the Urban Dead Wiki, where I first encountered this game. The Rules # At the start of the game, a topic is chosen for the various parties to discuss. # The game is played in 8 rounds - ABC, DEF, GHI, JKL, MNO, PQRS, TUV, WXYZ # On the first turn, each player writes an entry for the letter 'A', 'B' or 'C'. You come up with the name of the entry, and you write 100-200 words on the subject. At the end of the article, you sign your name. Others will make one citation from that piece. Said citation will be a phantom -- its name exists, but its content will get filled in only on the appropriate turn. No letter can have more entries than the number of players, either, so all citations made on the first turn have to start with non-ABC letters. # On the second and subsequent turns, you write an entry based upon a citation found in a previous rounds entry and others will cite three more phantoms. # It's an academic sin to cite yourself, you can never cite an entry you've written. Incidentally, once you run out of empty slots, obviously you can only cite the phantom slots. # Despite the fact that your peers are self-important, narrow-minded, heavily biased idiots (UDWiki's words, not mine XD), they are honest scholars. No matter how strained their interpretations are, their facts are accurate as historical research can make them. So if you cite an entry, you have to treat its factual content as true! (Though you can argue vociferously with the interpretation and introduce new facts that shade the interpretation.) Example of the progression of the game: *Round 1 Wil Grieve writes an article based upon Archibald MacGuffin. After writing their own article, Mako then cites the words "Greene Industries" from the Archibald Macguffin article. Mishtishi cites "The Chandelier" from Mako's article, before finishing off their article. *Round 2 Someone must then write an article in round 2 called "The Chandelier", as it is a phantom. And so on. * The Prehistory Lexicon This Lexicon describes people, places, and things related to the days of the Vaenician gods. Latest activity Category:Browse